What's Right in Front of You
by Myfairlazy
Summary: Hello all! This is my first Fan Fic! I've been thinking about this one for awhile and finally decided to get it out there! Rating might change to M down the line. Right now it is T for language. Read and review. Thanks :).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 1 **

**_Helga POV_**

"I guess this will do." _I really should stop talking to myself. Whatever, this is a big day, I can't believe it's already senior year. _Helga was wearing a low cut pink v-neck top that showed off a little cleavage, light blue skinny jeans and ballet flats that matched the pink in her shirt. Her hair was down flowing past her chest, she had on her new locket that had a key clasp and she sported a tan from her summer spent in Hawaii where her father was opening a new franchise.

_*Buzz*_

"Ugh, why would someone be texting me this early?"

_A-_ Walk together? Missed you this summer :)

_Why'd we have to become best friends Freshman year. This is becoming pure torture. Honestly, how is he so dense? I've been in love with him for 15 years. _Helga typed back furiously. _One more year and I'll never have to see him again._

_H-_ Nothings changed football head. I've missed you two, but I think your girlfriend would rather you walk with her. Plus, I told Pheebs I would walk with her. Catch ya at lunch maybe.

_This is the year that I will disconnect from Arnold. It just isn't healthy. To be in love with someone who's had a girlfriend for 4 years, whose 'oh so perfect', and he's my best friend! He trusts me and I'm over here trying everything to win him over; I mean who am I kidding I can't compete with her. Time to go boy hunting. _

_*Buzz*_

_A-_ Oh…I guess so. See ya, Helga.

_Great, he probably knows I'm blowing him off._

"Helga dear! You're going to be late for your first day of school!"

"Yea yea Miriam. I'm coming already!"

Helga's mom had gone to rehab for 6 months when Helga was in 9th grade and ever since had become a much better mom. She still had her faults and was a bit ditzy, but she became truly aware of her daughters well being and existence. Helga's breakdown that had proceeded her mother being wheeled away after alcohol poisoning that year had been the cause of Helga and Arnold's connection.

**_Flashback - September, a little after midnight, in 9th grade_**

Helga watched her father get into the back of the ambulance. The rain pierced her skin and the whole world spun around her.

"Girl! Get in the back of this damn ambulance!"

"No way Bob! I'm done putting up with her shit. I won't watch her die. I-I won't! She choked these words out and bit her lip willing herself not to cry.

"Whatever! I'll deal with your bullshit later."

The ambulance sped off and Helga was left in the dark on the rainy curbside.

_Great. This is just fucking great. First, Arnold has his first date with Li-la and now my mother has finally drunk herself to 'almost' death. Honestly, I don't know why I'm so upset; it's not like either of these things are surprising. Both of the them were just years in the making and there was nothing for me to do but sit back and watch…like a train wreck. My life is a train wreck. _

By this point Helga had collapsed on her stoop, letting the rain come down to mix with the tears that she couldn't control anymore. Eventually she stopped caring and buried her head in her hands and let it out. The roar of thunder and the crashes of lightning drowning her desperate whimpers out. Suddenly the rain ceased to drench her, but the roar of the storm didn't stop.

"What the he-" Helga looked up annoyed that her pity party way being oddly interrupted. _Oh my god._

"Helga? Are you ok?" Arnold stood above her holding a blue umbrella.

"What's it to to you football head? What the hell are you even doing out here?"

"Oh, I was walking Lila home after our date. You look really upset Helga. You've been crying…what's wrong?"

Instead of walking away when he was greeted with silence he sat down on the wet stoop continuing to hold the umbrella over her head.

"Well, Helga if you're not going to talk to me at least let me make sure you go back into your house so you don't catch phenomena." Arnold said as he reached down, grabbed Helga's arm and pulled her toward the door. Helga didn't protest, she was too busy trying to make sense of the whole situation unfolding around her.

"Go get changed. I'll make hot tea." He said in a caring yet demanding voice.

"Arno-"

"Go." He said as he pushed her toward the stairwell

_What the hell. What in the world is going on. It's official my life is one big ball of crazy; I'm going to loose my mind and end up in an insane asylum. Miriam gets carted off to the hospital to have her stomach pumped and I'm being told by Arnold what to do and I'm actually listening! _

Helga changed into plaid PJ pants and a baggy gray t-shit and made her way back down stairs. She was greeted by Arnold sitting on her couch with two cups of tea sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Helga grimaced at him out of instinct, but in reality this was everything she had ever wanted. She sat down stiffly on the couch next to Arnold.

"Helga, I know it might be the wrong time to say this, but I really need to get it off my chest. I'm sick of you."

Helga sucked in deep getting ready to cuss Arnold out. _Who does he think he is? _Unfortunately, Arnold had covered her mouth.

"No, don't talk yet. I'm sick of you being a bitch to me. I'm sick of the way you treat me. For some stupid reason Helga I care about you. I know this can't be because you're this terrible person you pretend to be. I want to believe that deep down you're nice and normal. Now you either tell me what's wrong and talk to me like a civil human being or you treat me like you normally do and I'll leave. This time I'll leave for good because this is your last chance to show me I'm right. Maybe you really are a bitch." Arnold sat back looking prepared for either outcome.

_Oh my god. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? _Helga bit her lip willing herself not to be a bitch_. That's it Helga old girl don't be a bitch. Do you really want Arnold to walk out forever?_

"My mom got alcohol poisoning and was picked up in an ambulance moments before you walked up."

"What? How'd she get alcohol poisoning?"

"Ugh…she's an alcoholic, Arnold. This was bound to happen at some point. She should be fine."

"Helga…why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"What's the point? She's the only person who can choose to change her life Arnold. We all have decisions in our lives. Some decisions end up hurting up other people, but in reality we only care about the outcome for ourselves." _Like you dating Lila. _

"That's not true Helga. Not everyone is selfish. Some people make bad decisions because it's what feels safe and familiar to them. Your mom probably has issues that go far beyond the surface she just doesn't want to share them. It's not you Helga some people just need professional help."

"Always looking on the bright side Arnold." Helga said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Watch the attitude. We're finally getting somewhere."

Helga finally smiled at this comment. _What the hell? I might as well humor him a bit. Maybe I should grow up and start being nicer to him._

"Ah, I might start being a bit more civil, but I'll never be Mother Teresa football head."

"I'll take it." He said with a warm smile as he began to sip his tea.

They ended up talking till the rain stopped and Arnold headed home. Unfortunately, none of this changed the fact that him and Lila were dating.

**_End Flashback_**

Helga made her way out her front door and was met by Phoebe waiting at the bottom of the steps for her. Phoebe had embraced her beauty as she grew older. Her pin straight black hair fell just just past her shoulders, was parted on the side, and had a streak of red in it for flare. She was still petite, but still housed an hourglass figure that she dressed well with tastefully fitting clothes. Phoebe still remained the smartest in her class, but she now found time for fun and even had a boy in her sights.

"Hello Helga! Wow, you look great!"

_So a girl can't tweeze her eyebrows and go up a cup size without everyone noticing. Ugh. Summer had to be cruel to me._

"Thanks Pheebs. You look amazing as usual. Anything happen with tall hair boy?"

Phoebe replied with a blush.

"Not yet Helga. How's Arnold? Have you spoken to him since you've returned?"

"Yes. I'm done with him Pheebs. This time for good."

"Uh-oh." Phoebe said as she rolled her eyes.

They continued to chat as they made their way to their first day of senior year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 2 **

Arnold's POV

"Short man It's time for you to go to your first day of senior year…oh how I remember when I was your age…-" Arnold's grandpa called from below Arnold's room.

"I'm coming grandpa, I'm coming."

Arnold was too lost in thought to listen to his grandpa's ramble. _Why wouldn't Helga want to see me? She's my best friend, she barely spoken to me for 2 months and then she doesn't even want to walk to school with me. That's something we always do. We always walk to school together. Ugh, I shouldn't be this pissed off. _

_*buzz*_

_L-_ I'm oh so certain I'd love to walk to school with you :)

Arnold looked at the message from Lila and instead of responding threw his phone at his bed in frustration. _I swear if she says "oh so certain" one for freaking time I'm going to be sick. What wrong with me…I love Lila. I'm just mad at Helga, she's the one being difficult. _

Arnold looked in the mirror after he finished getting all his things together. Arnold had really changed over the years; he had developed a well-toned and muscular physique from playing basket ball and baseball, his hair didn't stick out as much anymore, he stood at almost 6 foot and his head was still football shaped, but well suited to his body. Right now he had on fitted dark wash jeans and a stripped t-shirt. Arnold had become extremely popular with all the girls at school, but he was too dense to notice and too nice to really care. Arnold hadn't been feeling like himself for the past few months and he couldn't place why.

"Arnold your little girlfriend is here!"

_Ugh, she's here already. Maybe I'm annoyed because she's been with me practically every second since I've be back from my trip with Gerald. "It's oh so hard to not see my oh so perfect boyfriend all the time!" she practically cooed every time I talked to her on the phone. I should be elated that the girl I've been infatuated with for so long is mine, but I guess there is such thing as too much of a good thing._

Arnold made his way down the stairs and saw Lila standing at the bottom looking up at him with her signature grin on. Lila had continued to grow more beautiful with age, but she was merely a conventional beauty. Her red hair stopped at her shoulders and fell in soft curls, she had stopped wearing it in braids in 8th grade. She wore light brown kakis, a green v-neck top with a white cami underneath, she wore chocolate brown Sperry's, and cocktail of makeup to complete her preppy ensemble. She stood at average hight at about 5 foot 4, with a slender figure that gave her the illusion of being taller, her chest was barely an A-cup and she never developed 'real' curves. She was petite and oh-so-sweet and that's what everyone found infatuating about her.

"Are you ready to go to school?" Lila chirped cheerfully.

"I guess so." Arnold managed a smile, but couldn't shake the annoyance that had been overtaking him for the past months.

"You seem to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed…is there something wrong Arnold?" Lila said this as they walked out the door and headed to school.

"I'm just tired is all and not prepared to give up summer just yet. I'm fine." _I can't let her know I'm annoyed. I don't want to upset her. Plus, it'll probably go away once we can't spend all our time together. _

"Oh, well if that's the case there is some I would really like to talk about with you Arnold. I know we've talked about it in the past, but you never seem to respond to me…"

_Oh no not this again. _

"Now Arnold, I know I told you to think about us…you know…becoming intimate. It is something I'm ready for and I think we're ready for. We have been together for almost four years now…"

**_Flashback - September of 9th grade - during Lila and Arnold's first date right before he saw Helga on the steps_**

_I can't believe I'm finally on a date with Lila! I'm the luckiest man on Earth!_

"…and then the farmer said that's the biggest chicken I've ever seen!" Lila had just finished one of her famous jokes.

"How do you always come up with the funniest jokes, Lila? You're so funny." Arnold laughed as he picked up his fork to eat some of his pasta he had order at Chez Paris.

"I'm oh so certain they just come to me! You're ever so sweet Arnold." Lila picked at her salad as she smiled warmly at Arnold.

"I'm really happy you agreed to come out with me tonight." _Ask her out…ask her out._

"You know Arnold I think I may be starting to like like you instead of just like you."

Arnold smiled at her awestruck by the fact that he might actually have a chance with her. _I've liked this girl on and off since 4th grade and now I might actually have a chance to call her mine._

They finished they're dinner, ordered desert and continued talking and laughing throughout the evening. Once they got their check Arnold offered to walk Lila home which she eagerly accepted.

_Okay we're almost to her house I just need to ask her out already…time to get this over with_. Arnold took in a deep breath before saying the five words that would change the next 4 years of his life completely.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He spat out barely coherent.

At first Lila looked shocked, but that look soon turned into excitement as she squealed and grabbed Arnold's hand, "I'd would love to be Arnold. I'm oh so certain that would be the greatest!"

They walked hand in hand until they reached Lila's house.

"Well, goodnight Lila. I had a great ti-" Arnold was soon cut off by Lila's lips on his. It was a quick peck and then she backed away, giggled, and muttered a goodnight before going into her house. Those moments all went in slow motion for Arnold.

_Where was the spark…? It just felt like lips. I don't know how to describe it, but it wasn't what I was expecting when I kissed Lila. I guess that was my first 'real' kiss as a grown boy, but something felt weird. The only other person I've ever kissed is Helga and I definitely felt something…different than that. Maybe that's what a normal kiss feels like. It has to be because Lila's my dream girl. I was probably just shocked._

**_End Flashback _**

As Lila continued to talk, Arnold drifted off into thought. _I can't believe she's bringing to this up again. How many times do I have to repeat myself to her, I'm not ready. Every person who knows I haven't slept with Lila, except for Helga, thinks I'm an idiot to not sleep with my 'hot' girlfriend. It just doesn't feel right to do that with her yet. I don't feel like we're connected on the level where being that close to someone is…special? I mean I'd love to have sex. I just feel like it wouldn't feel right with her, yet. I think as we get older our connection will grow and then I'll be ready…just not right now._

"Lila, I know I've always given you the same answer and that hasn't changed. I don't think that now is the time for us to get involved like that. With sex comes responsibility Lila..we need to be prepared for all the consequences that come with sex and I don't think we are. I'll let you know if that changes. You know I love you, but I'm not ready for that responsibility at…this time."

Arnold caught a slight glimpse of annoyance grace Lila's face before she faked and smile, "Oh Arnold, I'm oh-so-certain that that is fine with me."

"Great."

The two finished their walk to school in silence, both seemingly deep in thought. After about 5 minutes of walking like they arrived in front of Hillwood High School.

"Oh look there's Stinky! I haven't seen him since he went on his fishing trip two weeks ago! I'm going to go say hi!" Lila then scampered off toward Stinky. Lila and Stinky had been best friends since 7th grade when they had been partnered up on a science fair project and spent a lot of time getting to know one another. _Phew, now that Stinky's back I'll get some space from Lila and then my feelings can go back to normal. _

Arnold glanced around looking for Gerald so he could dump his recent annoyances about Lila and bitch about how Helga had ignored him for the past few months. Finally he spotted him. Gerald had morphed into a really good looking guy; he had cut his hair down short and wore sporty clothes that clung to his muscular physique, he was on the same sports teams as Arnold, and was just as popular with the ladies, but he obviously had his sights set on Phoebe. _Ugh, he's not alone he's talking to Phoebe and some blonde girl_. Arnold want to talk to Gerald alone._ Holy shit, is that Helga? _

Arnold took in the way Helga looked with complete shock. Arnold had always thought Helga was beautiful, but he was seriously thrown by how much she had changed over that summer. Helga's hadn't had a unibrow since 7th grade, but her eyebrows were still thick and messy, but now they were thinned causing he large blue eyes to pop. She wore very little makeup; some eyeliner and a little chap stick, but she didn't need anything else because he skin and eyelashes were flawless. Arnold took in the way her body had changed. She was curvy as ever, but her hips had widened a little as he butt was no longer flat and her boobs were noticeably larger. _They're probably four times the size of Lila's…maybe bigger_. The only thing that remained the same were her eyes and hair; her hair was as blonde and healthy looking as it had always been. _There is something seriously wrong with me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hey Arnold!

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long to update! Midterms were killer and now I'm on spring break so there will be a few update this week :). I have added a new OC! Enjoy!

Helga POV

Helga stood next to Phoebe and Gerald as they chatted away attempting to include Helga, but they basically failed at it. Helga didn't care though, her mind and eyes had wandered to something had distracted her beyond coherency. She had spotted a tan blonde boy with his obnoxiously perky redhead girlfriend. _Wow, he really changed this summer...how did he get so tan and muscular and how does stupid Li-la just get prettier and prettier. _Helga attempted to cross her arms suddenly feeling self-conscious. _Another reason he would never want me...I have these boob things and Lila is small and petite everywhere. If that's what he's into then he'd never be into me. Oh god, I bet they even had sex this summer. Ew. That's what you get to ignoring him all summer stupid. Ugh._ It wasn't news to Helga that her and Lila were polar opposites, but right now it seemed to make her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Helga...Helga...HELGA!" Gerald screamed

"Cool it tall hair boy! Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

"Well, seeing as we tried to talk to you for like two minutes and you just kind of stood with this dumb look on your face…are you ok?"

"Shut up. I have things on my mind!"

"You seem to be staring at Lila and Arnold a lot…"

"I didn't even notice they were here."

"Whatever you say Helga…"

Helga and Gerald had grown closer when Phoebe and him began 'hanging out' more often. They were still mean to each other, but they had grown to actually enjoy one anothers company. Not that either of them would really admit it. Helga knew that someone who could make her best friend so happy must be a pretty great guy. Helga continued to watch the interactions between Arnold and Lila. _Is Arnold ok? He looks a little annoyed or something...why is Lila ditching him to go talk to Stinky anyway? He kinda look relieved...oh shit...he's looking over here. No, no, no...now he's walking this way. _

"Uh, guys...gotta go! I want to find my classes early!" Helga screamed as she sprinted off toward the doors of the school.

Helga made her way into the bathroom stopping in front of the mirror. _Get a grip old girl! You're Helga Freaking Pataki! You don't run from boys! Especially one's that are no longer worth your time and effort! Get over it. Move on._ She then slapped herself in the face for good measure. I got this. She gracefully made her way out of restroom and headed toward her AP Chemistry class where she figured she could spend some time writing before everyone piled in.

Helga sat in the classroom alone and had become immersed in her writing when the first person made their way into the room. Helga was slightly broken away from her writing as the figure paused seeming to be carefully choosing a seat. Unfortunately the figure chose the seat right next to her. _Seriously? What kind of person sits next to the only person in the room does this person have any-_

"Hi."

Now completely disrupted Helga jerk her face up with annoyance only to be met by bright blue eyes. _Oh my goodness._ The person who had so rudely interrupted her was a boy her age with shaggy chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, and a sparkling smile. _Who the hell is he?_

"Uh...Hi."

"I'm Dallas. I'm new around here...and you are?"

"Helga."

"You seem quiet Helga," He laughed and smile at her. _How are his eyes and smile sparkling at the same time._

"Well, Dallas. Seeing as you just met me I don't think you can really say that. Normally, people don't interrupt people who are obviously busy."

He responded to this with a chuckle as he started taking out his notebooks and putting them on his desk. "Ah, I see. You're funny. I think we should be friends."

"Well, aren't you forward…maybe you should tell me more about you before we become 'besties'."

"Well, I moved down here from New York over the summer. I moved here because my dad was an asshole and my mom finally decided to leave him. I'm an only child. I spend my free time running, writing, and helping my mom out at her job."

"Where does your mom work?"

"She's the director at the Animal Shelter in the city. I help with the animals and walk the dogs and stuff. Now tell me about you Helga."

_Oh my god. He writes and he save animals. I didn't know guys like this even existed. _

"There's not much to tell. I guess I kind of like writing. My dad owns Big Bobs Beepers and he's a bit of a dick. I have an obnoxiously annoying sister. I've lived here my entire life and I plan on getting as far away from here as possible when I go to college next year."

"Interesting. You know, whatever you're running away from probably isn't that bad."

_Who the hell does he think he is? Ugh, who cares he's cute._

"You should probably really get to know me before you make judgements like that."

"Challenge accepted. I guess we should hang out more. I'm eating lunch with you today."

They continued chatting as the classroom filled up. Arnold entered the room and took the open seat behind Helga; she was so into her conversation with Dallas that she didn't even notice.

"Hey Helga…" _Oh god, when did he get in here? _

"Oh, hi Arnold."

"We still on for lunch today?"

"Oh, Arnold. Sorry I can't. I'm having lunch with Dallas...Arnold meet Dallas." Helga motioned toward Dallas who gave Arnold a nod.

"Oh…" Arnold said as he nodded back at Dallas. Helga attempted to apologize, but was drowned out by the teacher entering the room and jumping into his lecture. Don't feel bad...he'd much rather have lunch with Lila anyway. _Plus, now I have Dallas._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors Note**: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update! I had finals and then I was hit with terrible writers block and I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out, but I really wanted to update! So here it is! I'll begin updating more frequently now that it's summer!

**Arnolds POV**

Class had yet to begin, but all of Arnold's attempts to talk to Helga were quickly shut down. She was making it clear that the only person she was interested in talking to was Dallas. _I'm so confused. I mean I understand that she's making a new friend, but that doesn't mean that she needs to ignore me. Plus that doesn't explain why she's been ignoring me for the past few months. _

Arnold's thoughts were interrupted by the World Literature teacher, Mrs. Rouphail, making her way into the rambunctious classroom.

"Welcome to World Literature everyone! Alright…alright! Everyone let's settle down! I understand that everyone's still in summer mode, but it's time to get back down to business…"

The class slowly began collecting themselves and winding down as the Mrs. Rouphail began making announcements about the syllabus and how the first week of class would play out. Arnold surveyed the room and noticed that a lot of his friends were in this class; Stinky, Harold, Rhonda and Curly. The group from P.S. 118 had remained close over the years and hung out together as much as possible. Each year they had a party at the start of the school year at Rhonda's house to start the year off with a bang. _Maybe I'll get the chance to hang out with Helga at the party on Saturday. I mean she can't ignore me then, right? Maybe we just need to be in a fun environment and she'll remember that we're supposed to be best friends. Okay, maybe I'll being a little overdramatic._ Arnold tuned back into Mrs. Rouphail as he heard her mention something about a group project.

"So we will have a group project that will last the entirety of the semester! I have chosen the groups to ensure that no one is left out and each group has a variety of people in it."

A loud groan rang out across the room.

"It will work better this way! I promise! So let's all get in our groups before I hand out the rubrics and expectations. The groups are as follows…"

Mrs. Rouphail pulled out a list and began reading off group names. Arnold waited anxiously to find out who he'd have to spend the rest the semester working with._ I really hope I don't end up in a group with this Dallas kid. I get the feeling that I'm not going to like him…something about him seems off and it isn't because he's trying to steal my best friend._

_"_Group 4 with be comprised on Helga Pataki, Stinky Petersen, Dallas Sanders and Arnold Shortman…"

_Shit._

"Everyone get with their group members and get to know one another!"

Helga and Dallas turned around to face Arnold as Stinky made his way from the back of the room and pulled up a chair next to Arnold.

"So, guess we're all stuck together for the rest of the semester…" Helga said sarcastically as she glanced around at the three guys her eyes faltering as she passed Arnold.

"Guess so. So I'm assuming that the three of you all know each other. I'm Dallas." Dallas said as he looked at Stinky.

"Nice to meet ya I'm Stinky. So ya new around here?"

"Yup. Just moved down here…"

"Guys, maybe we should start looking at the rubric so we can plan what we want to do…" Arnold interjected.

"Geez Arnoldo Mrs. Rouphail said to get to know each other." Helga said as she rolled her eyes as Dallas laughed at this comment.

_Why is she treating me like we're in the fourth grade again? I feel like I'm in an alternate universe. Why is Dallas laughing at me…? Who does this kid think he is? Well, at least now I know I don't like him._

"Alright class! So every group pick a day to get together after school this week to pick out a author to do your project on! Remember you're responsible for their background info, geographical information…"

The bell rang as Mrs. Rouphail attempted to finish what she wanted her students to do. The classroom quickly became a buzz again as everyone began tossing their stuff into their backpacks and booking it out of the room.

"So we can meet at my house any day after school this week?" Arnold said as everyone in the group started going their separate ways.

"Uh, Tuesday?" Stinky suggested and Helga and Dallas nodded in agreement as they gathered their stuff and started to walk out of the room together.

Arnold quickly threw his stuff into his backpack and caught up to them. He was determined to have a normal conversation with Helga regardless of if Dallas was there with them or not.

"Helga!" Helga turned around startled out of her conversation with Dallas.

"What Football Head…I'm trying to get to class here. If you haven't noticed we only have 4 minutes till the late bell rings."

"Why are you ignoring me?" Arnold said low enough that Dallas couldn't hear him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Arnoldo. I'm talking to right now aren't I? Stop being sensitive." She said as she turned around and continued her conversation with Dallas acting as though Arnold wasn't even there.

_What in the world? Did I do something? Maybe she's just trying to make Dallas feel better about being a new kid. That's no excuse to ignore me…I'm her best friend or so I thought I was. _

Arnold was snapped out of thought by someone coming up and wrapping their arms around his waist.

"What the…oh hi Lila." _She knows I hate PDA why is she touching me like this? _

"Hello Arnold! How was your first class? Stinky said that you all are in a group together for a semester project!"

"Yup."

"That's great! My two favorite boys working on a project together…"

Lila continued to talk, but Arnold was focused on Helga and Dallas walking down the hall together. Helga was laughing and playfully hit Dallas on the Arm as he made large gestures with his hands.

_Is she flirting with him? Since when does Helga flirt with anyone…so I guess her looks weren't the only thing that changed this summer._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks so much for all the reviews and feedback! It's all been extremely motivating :)! I'm working to make my chapters longer and more detailed! Read and review! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

_Helga's POV_

"What's up with that football headed kid?" Dallas asked as he gave Helga looked mixed with disgust and confusion.

"Oh him? Nothing…" Helga said as nonchalantly as possible as she scanned her crumpled up schedule for the room number for her upcoming chemistry class.

"Really…? Cause he seems to have a some sort of issue with you."

"Geesh, well don't you read into things." Helga said with an exaggerated eye roll.

"I'm just observant..." Dallas said casually as he turned to step into the Environmental Science classroom.

"Whatever…"

"Catch ya later"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'll meet you at the doors to the cafeteria for our lunch date!" He said with a wink before heading into his classroom.

Helga stopped in her tracks and turned around to correct him, but he was already gone. _Date..Date? DATE? What in the world. I just met this guy and he's throwing the word 'date' at me and judging my interactions with Arnold. At the same time he's obviously interested in me and he's taking initiative which is something no one else has done before so that's a bit refreshing. I mean he could definitely be good distraction from Arnold. Arnold...maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I guess there's no real excuse I can give him for suddenly becoming so cold toward him. At the same time I'm doing this for me and if he's so in love with Lila then he shouldn't be so freaked out about losing me as close friend right now. So...it's fine._

Helga was shaken from her thoughts as she heard the late bell begin to ring. _Crap, now I'm gonna be late on the first day of class._ Helga made her way to room 258 and attempted to slip through the door unnoticed with the hopes of getting a seat in the back. Her hopes were shot when she heard a sickeningly sweet voice whisper her name.

"Psssssssst Helga...come sit next to me!"

_Shit, now I have to spend part of my day with Li-la._

Helga walked over and regretfully sat down next to Lila who returned the gesture with a large grin. The teacher, Mr. Swayze, had stopped talking when Helga had entered the room to let her take her seat now continued with what he was saying before Helga entered the classroom.

"Alright! Now that it looks like everyone is here let's take a moment to get to know our neighbors. There will be a lot of group work in this class so find some people you enjoy being around!" He said with a large grin knowing he'd just made at least 99% of the class happy. Helga inwardly groaned knowing she'd be stuck with Lila for the whole semester.

"Oh Helga, I'm oh so excited that we're going to be able to spend the semester together!"

_Yeah, it's really freaking peachy._

"Yup it should be a real treat." Helga said as she gave Lila a weak smile in return.

"So how was your summer? Arnold hasn't said much about you recently!"

"It was fine. How was yours?" _I'm just going to be nice to her because if I'm not supposed to be in love with Arnold then I have no reason to hate her other than her just being flat out annoying, but I can try to get past that. _

"It was just wonderful! Arnold and I did such new and exciting things together! I couldn't even begin to tell you all of them. By the way you look great...not as edgy as before!" Lila said this in her normally chirpy voice but there was a small hint of smugness that was barely recognizable to Helga.

"That's great." Helga said with all the niceness she had left in her. Luckily Mr. Swayze was ready to resume class.

"Alright class this semester will be comprised of…"

_*Buzz*_

_What a-hole couldn't keep their phone off during class?_

Helga glanced around and noticed that Lila was frantically reaching out to grab her phone. She glanced at Helga and then back down at her phone before swiping it off the desk, shoving it into her backpack flashing Helga a strained smile.

_Uh, why is she acting like she's hiding something…_

* * *

><p>"I was starting to think you weren't going to show!" Dallas laughed as Helga approached him.<p>

"It's only been like 4 minutes since the lunch bell rang, chill out!"

"So where do you want to eat? In the cafeteria or outside on the lawn?"

Helga surveyed the cafeteria until her eyes landed on a certain football headed boy and his overly obnoxious girlfriend.

"Uhm, let's eat outside."

_Unfortunately we have to cut across the cafeteria to get to the courtyard. _

"Great!" Dallas beamed at her as they walked across the cafeteria to the doors that led to the courtyard.

While walking across the cafeteria Helga noticed that Phoebe and Gerald had joined Arnold and Lila. Phoebe spotted Helga and excitedly tried to wave her down to go sit with them. _Crap, now Arnold's definitely going to notice me. _Helga replied back with a small wave as Phoebe replied with a confused look. Before Helga could make it out the doors to the courtyard she saw Arnold give her an annoyed look before returning to his conversation with Lila. _Ugh, I didn't want him to be pissed off at me…maybe I'll just try to talk to him later._

_"_So where would you like to sit? On the grass or a picnic table?" Dallas said snapping Helga out of her thoughts.

"How about the picnic table?" Helga flashed him a small smile as she made her way over to the slowly decaying idea of a picnic table, put her backpack down and collapsed on the bench with exhaustion.

"That tired? We're not even half way through the first day and you're not even the 'new kid.'" Dallas said with a chuckle as he sat down across from her and took a brown paper bag out of his lunch.

"Well, today has just been completely exhausting. Just hearing about all the projects, papers and tests we're going to have to do this semester is already putting me to sleep." Helga said as she reached in her backpack for a Tupperware container containing her lunch and pulled out a large water bottle that had powder sitting at the bottom of it.

"Protein powder?" Dallas scanned over Helga's lunch inquisitively.

"Yup. I need it cause I'm going to boxing right after school."

"Boxing? Like those girly little kick boxing 'jazzercise' type classes? You need protein for that?" Dallas chuckled.

"No, asshat. I go to real boxing classes with heavy bags and mitts. Do I look like some prissy prima donna that goes to jazzercise?"

"No, no I was just surprised. I suppose that's pretty badass then."

"Yup, I started last summer when I…had some stuff to work out."

"Ah. Well, at least it's a constructive way to work through things. Plus, it's obviously made you look like…that."

"That?"

"Nothing." Dallas looked her up and down with a smug smile.

"Whatever…" _If he tries to tell me I'm 'hot' or something I'm out of here…that would be too weird._

_"_So tell me more about you."

"What more is there to tell?"

"You said you 'kind of' like writing. What do you like writing?"

Helga argued with herself for a moment debating wether or not she should tell him anything about her writing. _You know what why the hell not I'm starting fresh this year…maybe I should let someone get to know me. What harm could it do?_

_"_Mostly poetry…" Helga said as she poked at her 'healthy' salad that was packed with cheese, dressing and assorted meats.

"That's really cool. I mostly write short stories myself. What do you write about?"

_Okay, now that's going a bit too far._

"Anything and everything…nothing too specific. What are your short stories about?" _Let's get the topic off of me._

"I like to write mysteries, love stories and basically anything that pops into my mind. I'm always inspired by real life situations."

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to become inspired by situations in your own life. So do you like it here so far?"

"I'm pretty use to being a new kid. We move around a lot, but I already like here. I already met someone really great." He gave Helga a small wink.

"Haha, well, I hope you like it here after you've been here awhile. Hillwood can get pretty boring after awhile, but I've lived here my whole life."

They sat there for the rest of lunch chatting while finishing up their food in the short 30 minutes they had before they were forced to go back to class. The bell rang and two started getting ready to head to their next classes they said their goodbyes and started to head in separate directions when Dallas said something that caught Helga's attention.

"Oh Helga…when you're ready to tell me what's up with you and that football headed kid…I'm ready to listen." He said smiling as he turned to go to class.

_Am I really that transparent? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The first day of school was finally over and Arnold made his way toward the boarding house. He opted to walk home instead of taking the bus. Normally he'd feel relieved to have the first day of school over, but he felt more anxious than when he had left that morning. Thoughts of what had happened during the day seemed to loom over his head and all he wanted right now was to be alone and figure it all out.

_Why is Helga acting the way she is? Why is she getting so close so fast with this new Dallas guy? What did I do wrong? There's no way I could have done anything wrong...maybe I'm taking it all out of proportion. I mean it's not that big a deal that we haven't really talked in 3 month. We're best friend...and friends go through rough patches._ Then his thoughts shifted to Lila who had continued to pressure him about their relationship and where they were going at lunch earlier in the day.

_***Flashback to lunch that day***_

"Arnold!" Lila's shrill voice snapped Arnold out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Lila?"

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing…"

"You've been distracted all day silly! What's got you so distracted?"

"Please Lila...it's nothing I'm just exhausted. It's the first day I've gotten up before 10 in awhile."

"Of course dear." Lila said with a forced smile before turning the conversation over to what she really wanted to talk about.

"So Arnold…"

"Yes Lila?"

"I wanted to discuss further what we were talking about on the way to school this morning. Now I know you said we're not ready to become…'intimate', but I don't think you've given this enough thought. We've been together for so long and I'm ready. I think we _need _to take our relationship to the next step or else…" Her voice trailed off as she plastered a forlorn look on her face and gazed off into the distance.

_Not again. I just...maybe I'm just scared of taking our relationship to the next level. Maybe I should do this for her. Then maybe we will become closer...maybe it's just what we need right now._

"Listen Lila...I'll consider it. I understand that this is important to you and you're important to me. I want to make you happy and I want our relationship to grow. So, I'll think about it." Arnold forced a smile.

"That's just oh so wonderful Arnold. Oh if you decide you want to it will bring us so much closer together!"

_***End Flashback***_

_This really is something I need to think about. I mean where else is there to go with our relationship. We've been together for so long and we've never broken the barrier of making out...and it's all because I me. I don't even know what's holding me back. I'm a guy and a teenage guy at that I should be jumping at the chance to be with someone as incredible as Lila...but I still just can't shake that it isn't time…_

Arnold made his way up the steps to the boarding house, opening the door and letting the herd of animals pour out before walking inside.

"Shortman! Is that you?"

"Yes, grandpa."

Arnold's grandpa walked into the room carrying a sandwich he appeared to have just made.

"How was the first day back at prison?" He said with a chuckle.

"It was fine grandpa just exhausting." Arnold said that he walked into the living room and flopped down onto the couch with a loud sigh.

"Uh oh..someone's having girl trouble."

"Gran-"

"No no I know girl trouble when I see it! Lay it on me! Is it about that girl with the one eyebrow? I haven't seen her around her much. Your grandma misses her."

"Helga doesn't have one eyebrow anymore grandpa. Plus...she's not even talking to me right now. I don't even know why." Arnold said as he rolled his eyes and picked up a pillow covering his face.

"Ah. So she won't talk to you and now you're gonna sit here and wallow over it. Shouldn't you be spending time with your 'oh so' wonderful girlfriend." Grandpa chuckled. He liked Lila, but thought she was a little too cutesy to Arnold.

Arnold lifted the pillow long enough to shoot grandpa an eye roll and bring the pillow back down to his face.

"Alright alright...I'll leave you alone. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. I'm eating now because your grandma seems to be making something suspicious."

When grandpa had left the room Arnold finally removed the pillow from his face and stared at the ceiling. _Laying here isn't helping me...I feel like I'm losing my mind...I just really need to talk to Helga. I got it! I'll go for a run to calm me down and help clear my mind and then I'll just happen to be running by her house and I'll just happen to stop by to talk to her…brilliant plan. _

Arnold hopped off the couch and ran up stairs. Once in his room he stripped out of his jeans, threw on a pair of basketball shorts, grabbed his headphones off the nightstand and slipped on his running shoes. He raced back downstairs and stopped at the door to pop in his headphones.

"Going for a run! I'll be back in time for dinner."

With that he was out the door and running like someone was chasing him. He turned on some upbeat jazz, knowing that a song with words would only distract him, and tuned out everything around him, focusing only on the beat of the music and the way that cool evening breeze brushed past his skin.

_This is just what I needed._

Arnold ran for thirty minutes making his way past the stores in town and through the park before finally making his way toward the Pataki residence. By now it was around six o'clock and he needed to be home for dinner in thirty minutes. As he approach the Pataki's house he noticed that Helga was sitting on the stoop with her duffle back next to her appearing to have just got home for the gym, but she wasn't alone. Dallas sat next to her as talked, making large gestures with his hands and earning laughs from Helga.

_Seriously? He's here? How am I even supposed to talk to her now._

Unfortunately, there was no turning back now because Arnold had been spotted by Helga. Arnold continued running like he wasn't actually planning to stop by her house to talk to her. Arnold was now almost next to them as he came to a slow stop and removed his headphones.

"Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you out here." Arnold said nonchalantly.

"It's my house Arnoldo...why wouldn't I be here? The better question is...why are _you_ here?" She said with a sarcastically inquisitive look on her face.

"I was just running my usual loop and now I'm here." Arnold said as he shrugged his shoulders and looked over at Dallas who was also giving him a sarcastically inquisitive look.

"I was just about to take Helga somewhere for dinner. She really worked up an appetite in boxing tonight." Dallas said with a chuckle.

"Boxing…?" Arnold looked at Helga confused. _Since when does she box? Why didn't she even tell me._

"Yea I picked it up during the summer. I thought I told you." She looked down at her feet and kicked a rock that was sitting at the bottom of the stoop.

"Seeing as you never talk to me...no you didn't tell me." Arnold said harshly as he felt every calming effect of his run completely melt away.

"Oh, well now you know. We gotta go...I'm starving. See ya Arnold." Helga said this fast as she could and grabbed Dallas's arm pulling him in the opposite direction of where Arnold was going.

Arnold stood there fuming from what just happend. _What the hell? No really what is going on? Why does she hate me? I'm trying so hard to talk to her and then she just ignores me. Also, this Dallas kid. She's known him for ONE DAY and they're acting like they're best friends or something. It took her years to even have a normal conversation with me. What makes this kid so special. _Arnold glanced at Dallas and Helga walking toward town, shoved his headphones back in and ran as fast as he could away from the entire situation.

_Maybe Lila's right...we do need to bring our relationship to the next level and become closer. _


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry I have basically been AWOL for about a year now! My life has taken a few turns and everything has been crazy...but I am back! Here's a short chapter to get started, longer ones to come this week.

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not the own HA! **

Dallas and Helga sat there dipping their fries into a shake. Dallas babbled on about the latest series of BMW and how it was going to redefine driving. Helga nodded, but her mind was elsewhere. _Why can't I stop being mean to Arnold? What has he actually done to me? I mean honestly, there's no reason to be a bitch. I can't just keep pushing him away just because of my dumb feelings. The real question just becomes, can I be strong without him? How can I still live with the fact that him and Lila are…so serious? Ugh._

"Helga…" Dallas stared anxiously in her direction.

"What? Sorry Dallas, I'm totally wiped after my boxing class."

"I was asking if you wanted to come over my house for dinner tomorrow night. I'd really love for my mom to meet my first friend in Hillwood."

"I'd love to." Plus, who knows where things could go with Dallas.

"Great. You can just walk over with me after school. Just a warning, my mom can be kind of difficult, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine. It's getting pretty late, I'll walk you home."

Dallas paid, much to Helga's protest, but they were soon on their way. They took their time walk towards Helga's house as the street lights began to turn on and illuminate each step they took.

"So tell me a little about your family. Ya know beyond your dad being a dick and hating your sister. I mean, everyone's family has it's flaws, but I'm sure there's a bit more there than that."

Helga bit her lip, because the truth was there really wasn't more to it than that. Arnold's family had become her family.

"Well, honestly…my family and I just don't connect. I'm only close with my mom and even that's a struggle at times. Plus, why do I have to tell you? It's not anything you need to know about me."

Dallas looked taken back for a moment, but his face soon changed.

"I guess I'll just have to work harder to make you open up to me."

As he was saying this they had approached Helga's house.

"Welp. This is my stop." Helga turned around to walk up her steps as she felt Dallas grab her arm and full her in toward him, his lips colliding with hers. Helga didn't have time to protest or even react before he pulled back, released her arm and walked off.

"Night Helga."

_What. The. Fuck. What the actual fuck just happened? _

She collapsed on her steps as Dallas faded off into the distance.

_I mean I knew that the dude liked me, but what the hell? I thought at most there would be some harmless flirting and I would have time to transition my feelings for Arnold onto him, but no. He just had to go and freaking kiss me. What is my life? _

As she got up she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, Arnold. Shoving the phone back into her pocket she walked into her house, finding her dad passed out on the couch with her mom perched on the kitchen counter cleaning out her blender, which was now used to make actual smoothies.

"Oh Helga! I made a new smoothie tonight. I got to use that kale stuff that you told me about! It was bitter, but I powered through it…are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine mom." Helga approached the steps.

"Ok honey…if it has anything to do with a boy, which I have a feeling it is, don't give it a second thought. They're all useless." She glanced at Bob snoring the couch, rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning her blender.

Helga put her phone on her dresser once she had reached her room, resisting the urge to read the text from Arnold. She felt weird, almost dirty. She'd had boyfriends here and there, but she had worked overtime to ensure that no one ever…touched her. Arnold was the only boy who had ever kissed her and she had intended to keep it that. She undressed and made her way to the shower.

She allowed the hot water rush over her body as she held back tears that were beginning to come up. She choked them back. _This shouldn't hurt. I should be happy that someone wants me. I should be happy that I met an incredible guy. I should be happy, but I'm not. _With that realization, she let the tears fall, but for only a second before turning off the water.

_Ok Helga, pull it together. _

One Week Later

The past week had been basically uneventful. Helga and Dallas continued to hang out and Helga continued to ignore Arnold. Helga was laying in bed listening to her iPod and staring at the ceiling. _What a great way to spend a Friday night._ For the first time in awhile Helga wasn't being sarcastic, she was really happy to finally have some time alone to think about the 360 her life had done when Dallas stepped into it. There was a lot to think about like Dallas had seemed to pull her out of who she was and bring her into a new world. She wasn't sure if that new world was where she wanted to be yet, but as long as it brought her thoughts further away from Arnold she couldn't complain. Helga couldn't really decide if what her and Dallas had was the 'couple' sort of thing, but whatever it was it certainly wasn't a friendship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not the own HA!**

Arnold and Lila sat at the foot of Arnold's bed. Lila was kissing Arnold's neck while gently moving her hand up his thigh, gently grazing the fabric of his jeans. Arnold tried to focus on the moment, but he just couldn't seem to focus. Everywhere he had looked that week he had seen Helga and Dallas together. He couldn't quite grasp how this guy and swooped in and stole his best friend. _The better question was, why would she let him?_ It has taken Helga years to even tell Arnold anything beyond why was apparent or assumed. She didn't open up to anyone or let her guard down, but around Dallas she seemed like she'd known the guy for a million years. Perhaps, this is Helga in love? He felt a little sick to his stomach at the thought of it, but then he realized Helga had never really loved anyone...well, as long as they had been friends. She would have told him. Right?

As Lila's hands began to approach Arnold's zipper, Arnold quickly came back to his current surroundings. Lila slowly pushed him back onto the bed, but Arnold pressed back.

"Lila"

"Arnold..." She gently moaned as her lips retuned to his neck.

"I, uh..."

"Shhh" she pressed her finger to his lips as her other hand tried to return to his zipper.

"It's getting pretty late..." He sat up straight.

"Arnold, it's only 5 o'clock"

"I know, but I have a ton of homework to do and then I have to help grandma with dinner"

"But it's Friday night plus I can help you and then I can help you some more" she said in a seductive voice that made Arnold grimace a bit.

"No Lila, I really need to catch up before the test in Chemistry on Monday" he lied, there was no test Monday.

"Oh, well gee Arnold with how busy you've been lately we haven't had the chance to do much of anything." She pouted.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise"

"Ok...well, goodnight I'll see you tomorrow" She spoke hesitantly, grabbing her bag and making her way to the door, slamming it behind her as she left.

She was clearly pissed off and wanted Arnold to follow her, but he didn't have the desire to. By feeding into her passive aggressive ways, it would only encourage her. Arnold was confused though, why wouldn't he let his perfectly attractive girlfriend seduce him. This was every guys dream, she was beautiful and pure in every way, yet he found himself...not turned on by her. The thought of having sex with her seemed, well, boring and simple. Arnold didn't think about sex obviously, what teenage boy didn't, but to him it was still something very foreign. Plus, he'd always found sex to go beyond what everyone made it out to be. So many people wanted to do it because it "felt good" or just to get it over with to seem cool, but what was the point of that? Sex seemed vulnerable and Arnold didn't want it to be gone in a fleeting moment with a girl he couldn't connect with. He was sure he could connect with Lila again eventually, they were just on different wave lengths recently.

He missed Helga. He could have talked to Helga about this, she could have brought him out of this. She would have called him and prude and then given him solid advice, but Helga wasn't there and at this point he wasn't sure if she could be there again. He sighed and flopped on the bed, wriggling his phone out of his pocked. He decided to text Helga, why could it hurt? At this point there nothing to loose.

_A_- Hey! What's new with you? I feel like we haven't talked in ages :).

He tried to seem cool and calm, but really he was rattled with nerves. His best friend had cut him out and his girlfriend seemed after one thing that he wasn't ready to give. He felt like he was on both ends of double edged sword. Maybe Gerald would get it, him and Helga were kind of close because of Phoebe. Of course his and Gerald were still best friends, but he hated taking about his petty girl problems to him. Arnold glanced at his phone and checked his text to Helga. No response.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not the own HA! Also, sorry for the long time between chapters! I am now done with college and ready to finish this pic :)!**

Helga's feet collided with the pavement as she ran through Hillwood. As a last ditch effort to clear her mind she had decided to go for a run. Running had come to be one of her go to's when she felt lost. Something about running aimlessly brought a sense of comfort to her body and eased her mind away from the bullshit that life carried with it. Typically she had a playlist suited to each mental breakdown; one for her asshat parents, one for Arnold, one for life in general and then now one for the turmoil she felt about Dallas and Arnold. Although, she felt the solution was clear. This playlist consisted of everything from grunge to rap to sob worthy oldies. She desperately needed to move all her feelings over to Dallas. Sweat poured down her face as she trucked up one of the many hills that were on the way to the park. It was about 9 o clock at night and she was running in a ripped up t shirt and soccer shorts. No one was else was around and she loved it. Her music paused briefly as her phone vibrated twice. Looking down she saw two texts light up across the screen.

The first was from Arnold and the second was from Dallas. She didn't read them, but kept running instead. She didn't want anything detracting from her run. Unfortunately, in the 5 seconds it took her check her phone she found herself colliding with another body and landing on the ground, her butt breaking her fall.

"Jesus fucking christ…" Helga murmured. She half hoped she'd collided with Arnold. It would only be right considering this was their most common way of meeting. Instead the voice that came back at her removed all the endorphins from him body.

"Oh goodness. Helga I'm so sorry! I was lost in my thoughts and didn't even see you coming." Lila stood up quickly and smoothed out her shirt.

Helga grunted as she stood up. She literally had no desire to talk to Lila right now. She didn't have the energy to listen to the mounds of bullshit that was likely to spew out of her mouth.

"When was the last time you spoke to Arnold?"

"I…uh…I'm not sure. I've been busy lately" Helga sputtered.

"Oh. Well, I was hoping he would have talked to you."

"About what?" Her stomach clenched as she thought about the possibilities.

"We're having sex" she said so simply as she smirked at Helga.

"Well, I don't think that's any of my business" Her cheeks burned.

"He is your best friend…or was. I just think he would have talked to you about it and I just can't stop thinking about it. It's oh so important to me that these special moments are cherished and shared. That's why I just had to start it with you!" Her voice change from sadistic to cheery in the matter of seconds.

"Good for you…" She clenched her fists and dug her heals into the ground.

"I'm sorry the two of you have grown apart. It must be oh so hard to capture his attention with me in his life now! I just thought he'd share the most important moment of his life with you."

Helga couldn't look at her. She stared at the ground, willing it to crumble beneath her.

"Shit happens. Anyway Lila, as wonderful as talking to you has been…I really have to get home."

She didn't wait for a response. Nothing she would say could make a difference. It would come at her like nails on a chalk board, shaking her body directly to the core. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but for the moment she ran. She ran like her life depended on it. Her head phones flew behind her, but she didn't care. If she stopped now, she didn't know if she could ever start again.


	10. Chapter 9: Part 2

**Chapter 9 - Part 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HA!**

*****Here is part 2 of Chapter 9! P.S. There will also be a part 3! :)*****

Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She was stronger than this and honestly, what did she expect? This was bound to happen eventually, but now it was a reality. And you know what? Reality really freaking sucks.

She continued to run and before she knew it she was in front of Arnold's house, running up the steps and as she lifted her hand to knock the adrenaline that had been fueling her body left her and she took a step back and looked up. Looking up at Arnold's room she saw the light flash off. With that she turned around and collapse right there on the stoop. All the energy she has was gone, all the strength was gone and all the time and effort she'd put into forgetting him was gone. As if matters couldn't get worse she felt a drop of water hit her nose. On this once cloudless night there was a freaking rain storm. Just peachy. Helga sat there for nearly 15 minutes knees pulled into her chest, willing herself to get up and not fall apart right there.

This is going to be ok. If that's who Arnold wants to be with then so be it. I mean shit, he's been with her for so long now. I should have seen it coming. I should have been mentally prepared. I think the biggest thing that is just slapping me in the face right now is the fact that he's no longer Arnold me. He's this boy who's having sex. Arnold having sex. What? I can't even picture it. Let alone with Lila. He's innocent and sweet...but apparently not anymore. This is gross and disgusting. SO gross. SO disgusting. I wouldn't even want to come near him with a 10 foot pole. Like shit, you think you know someone. Maybe Dallas really did come into my life for a reason.

With that she decided to look at her phone. She ignored Arnold's text and went straight to Dallas's.

_D - Want to get dinner tomorrow night?_

She responded with a yes and vowed to herself that from this point on to make a conscious effort to fall for the guy who was making an effort to be with her. She pulled herself off the stoop, took a deep breath and let the rain hit her because in those moments she had decided that life is only how you perceive it. Rain can be seen as an inconvenience and it can keep you indoors, but rain can also be seen as this amazing thing that washes away all the crap that builds up over time. Just like that this situation with Arnold could take her down, but she could choose to take this budding relationship with Dallas and run with it. So she ran, not to push away her feelings, but to feel the rain.

_The next day_

She was going on a date. A real date. With a boy who wasn't Arnold and she was ok with that. She was also wearing a dress, which is wasn't exactly ok with, but this was the time to try new things. Plus, the dress was "made for her" according to her mom and Olga. Earlier that morning when her mom had asked her if she had any plans for that evening she had tried to tell her as nonchalantly as possible that she was going to dinner with Dallas to which her mom had screamed and demanded they'd go shopping. They'd sent Olga a picture of the dress for her expert approval and gone through with it. Even though Helga found this overbearing, deep down she was glad to be able to share this experience with her mom and sister. She'd told Phoebe about the dinner, but she was away with family that weekend and had expressed her excitement via multiple texts and emojis.

They'd found the dress at a random boutique that had just opened up in the center of Hillwood. It was a pretty bougie store and definitely not Helga's usual casual style that consisted of some hipster and bohemian pieces combined with athletic and plainer piece, but again she was trying new things. The dress was Tiffany blue lace with off the shoulder sleeves, the lace flowed and stopped just above her knees. She loved it because it wasn't too tight, but it also showed that she did in fact have curves. She paired it with some white strappy sandals (because as much as she was going to changes she would NEVER be caught dead in heels!) and a loose side braid. She found it weird to look in the mirror and think how much she had changed since she was 9. She didn't have a unibrow anymore, her hair was long and flowy and she enjoyed expressing herself through her style. _Pink be damned. _

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang and she heard her mother answer the door.

"You must be DALLAS! I'm Miriam, Helga's mom!" She practically screamed.

_Oh mom. _Helga rolled her eyes and rushed downstairs.

"Dallas...let's go!" Helga grabbed his arm and rushed him out the door. Her mom chased after them.

"Have a good time honey!" Then she closed the door behind them. Helga breathed a sigh of relief and then noticed the look on Dallas's face. He was looking her up and down with a smirk.

"What…?" She barked at him.

"Oh nothing. You just clean up nice. Hi, by the way." He laughed and casually grabbed her hand sliding his fingers in between didn't respond, but just inwardly freaked out. She could feel her cheeks burning.

_Woah, Helga girl. Get a freaking grip. It's just holding hands. Grow up. _

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He said as he winked at her. They walked in comfortable silence for about ten minutes. Helga was extremely curious as to where they were going and judging by his casual dress in faded jeans and a flannel. Eventually he came to a halt in front of a townhouse several blocks from hers. It was bigger and far more extravagant from hers.

"This is our stop" He smiled at her as her rang the doorbell.

Helga was confused. The thoughts that ran through her mind ranged from everything from being taken to a brothel to being kidnapped. _Who said I had become sane? _


End file.
